Keep Me By Your Side
by bulletproofpencil
Summary: I'm never good at summaries, but its RenxNora. Oh and Yang's involved, so yeah.


**Author's note: So, I was re-reading the last chapter, then I thought 'What was everyone else doing?' Then I remembered that I'm the writer. So for all of you Nora x Ren fans out there, here you go, with a little Yuri in there. Personally, I'm not a big fan of smut, but I got distracted after watching a particular scene from the series over and over, then I instantly shipped Ren and Nora... Wow, even reading that out loud, I still don't understand my own thought process. XD**

**Edit: Originally this was a chapter in my "Jaune's Cat" story, but it was too out of place, so I'm just gonna have it as a oneshot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You know Nora, I have to admit, I do get jealous of you sometimes," Yang decided to admit to the orange-haired girl.<p>

"What do you mean?" she looked up from her comic book, a stick of Pocky hanging from her lips.

"It's you and Ren," she rolled over onto her back, "you two just look so cute together, and you're childhood friends, so you two must have been together for so long-,"

"Actually, Yang," Nora interrupted, "it's true we've known each other since forever, we're not actually together, together."

"Is that so?" the blonde propped her head up on the side of the bed, "Why not? Watching you two is just too cute."

"I get that a lot," she began, not noticing Yang slowly coming closer to her, "it's not like I don't like him, I just don't know if he likes me."

"Such a shame," Yang was now sitting right next to Nora, her hand resting on the other's thigh. "He doesn't know what he's missing. You're such a cutie too," she said as she started to nibble on the other end of the Pocky stick.

"Yang, what are you-," Nora was interrupted by a hand on her chest and Yang's lips meeting hers. At first she resisted, trying to push away, but slowly accepted as she felt a tongue snake into her mouth. Yang wrestled with Nora's tongue for dominance, eventually taking control as she felt Nora's arms wrap around her.

Hungry for more, she moved her hand up from its original place on Nora's thigh to gently rub her moist entrance through her shorts. The action made her squirm a little as she moved her hand up into Yang's shirt; finding no bra, she took a nipple between her index finger and thumb while she kneaded the breast with the rest of her hand. After several minutes of kissing and touching, Yang broke away to move lower, removing Nora's shorts and panties on her way down.

"Wait, Yang," Nora stopped her before a finger fully penetrated her, "I just can't, at least, not now. Sorry."

"O-okay," she said, removing her finger and cleaning it off with her tongue, "well if you change your mind later, my legs are always open."

"Maybe, but thanks Yang," Nora said, pulling her clothes back on.

"Oh Blakey," Yang called as Nora left the room.

"No!" the cat faunus called from the top of her bunk.

"How about you, Ruby?" she asked, taking off her shirt while she made her way into the other bunk.

"Yang, that's gross we're sisters," Ruby answered, using her legs to keep her at bay.

"It's fine if we're both girls," Nora could hear while she made her way back to her dorm room.

She slowly crept through the door and to her relief, Ren was the only occupant. Locking the door behind her, she crawled into his bed to lie next to him while he kept his attention to his book. "Nora, I'm pretty I've told you this before, but we can't sleep together like we were kids," he turned to scold her, only to be met with the smile he adored since he was a child.

"Hi," she said, staring into his eyes.

"Nora?" Ren found himself slowly leaning towards her face, wanting to know the feeling of her lips.

Nora quickly closed the gaps between them, wrapping her arms around his neck while she felt his hands make their way to her hips. Breaking away, she still held that sweet smile. "I almost did something stupid tonight," she admitted to him, "I love you, Ren."

"I love you too Nora," he said in response to her sudden confession.

"I've never been more scared of anything," she held him tightly while she continued her confession, "I'm so stupid. Fighting grimm should be the scariest thing to do, but nothing's scared me more than the thought of losing you because of how I felt."

"Nora, you know I'd never leave you," Ren assured his best friend, "even if I tried, you'd tear apart all of Remnant to find me."

"I'm done chasing you," she said as she slid her hands under his shirt, bringing it over his head, then doing the same with her clothes, "I want you to keep me at your side, make me yours."

Ren hesitated at the sight of her body. He didn't want to admit that he's at least imagined how she'd look like, but what he found far exceeded what he'd imagine. Not knowing where to start, he started at her lips, leaving a trail of kisses down her face, to her neck, finally reaching her right nipple. He went to work rubbing her already wet entrance while his lips worked magic on her chest, causing her to moan loudly. He worked one finger in, feeling her walls tighten around it as he slid it in and out while rubbing the small nub at the top of her vagina. It wasn't long before Nora found release, screaming Ren's name over and over while she rode the wave of orgasmic bliss.

She laid back and spread her legs open as Ren positioned himself between them. Nodding her head in approval, she felt him enter her. Nora expected pain, but was surprised by the amount of pleasure she found as he slid his entire length into her for the first time. He started out slow, the gradually picked up speed. It felt like an eternity, it was bliss, finally expressing the love he hid for his best friend. He finally felt her tighten around him, indicating another orgasm which sent him over the edge. Moaning each other's name, she felt him release his seed inside of her, filling her up with his love.

Ren got up to unlock the door to avoid suspicion from his roommates. Poking his head out the door, the other pair had yet to arrive from their training, much to his relief. He collapsed next to her, pulled the covers over them to hide their nudity, and then finally wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he heard her say before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
